unos cambios inesperados
by fran.varia.niebla
Summary: fran y chrome se estan conociendo, pero por una distraccion, chrome falla una ilusion. Soy nueva en esto así que no me critiquen.
1. Chapter 1

**92630.**

**Chapter 1: la llegada de una nueva ilusionista**

El día de Fran:

-VOOOOOI! Levántense basuras-para Fran era la peor forma de despertarse el escuchar a su sempai y sus gritos como primer ruido-y tu, rana, levántate pues hoy te toca practicar.

-Shishishi, hoy conocerás a una chica parecida a ese cabeza de piña-su sempai apareció de repente en su habitación. Joder, no tenia privacidad ni siendo un niño de 12 años- no los hagas retrasarse, Shishishi.

Su sempai era un idiota, definitivamente lo era.

-Luss-nee, ¿está ya el desayuno?- cinco minutos después la monótona presencia de Fran estaba en la cocina.

-Si querido, está servido-dijo Lussuria.

-amñn…-Fran se comió todo muy rápido y se fue a las montañas, su lugar de entrenamiento con los ilusionistas, pues ahí nadie los molestaba. Estaba a punto de llegar y empezó a pensar en como seria la chica-**"Luss-nee me dijo que era igual al ****shisho****; así que será una chica sangrienta y retorcida… además debería de tener pelo de piña hummm… sí, eso es"- **sus pensamientos no tenían razón, pero mientras menos razón tuviera mejor, porque estaba preocupado, todos en Varia y en Kokuyo Land tenían pareja, incluyendo a Levi, Ken y Chikusa, por más extraño que sonase, y sus sempais se daban aires de superioridad, así que se vería obligado a salir con esta chica misteriosa.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba, porque el shisho y Mammon-sempai estaban hablando de cosas macabras muy separados de una chica parecida a su shisho, pero solo en el peinado, pues ella desprendía un aura amable, mientras que shisho… no hay que describir su tan conocida aura perversa.

-Are? Shisho, ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Fran con su infantil curiosidad.

-Kufufufufu, llegas tarde rana. -Mukuro atravesó el sombrero del niño con su tridente-ella es Chrome, es tu nueva compañera de entrenamientos.

**-**Shisho, ¿ella no es malvada y retorcida como usted?

-Kufufu-por respuesta recibió otro tridente en su sombrero- claro que no, ella es muy diferente-dijo Mukuro con orgullo, pero Fran, al escuchar eso, salió inmediatamente hacia la chica.- Kufufu, amor a primera vista parece.

-Yare, yare, estos niños no hacen nada por dinero.- Mammon sabía que los niños no se interesaban en el dinero, pero no le gustaba su ingenuidad.

Esto paso el primer día que se vieron.

**El día de Chrome:**

-Kufufufufu, Nagi, levántate, hoy comienzan los entrenamientos-Mukuro estaba despertando a su linda estudiante, hoy empezaba sus entrenamientos para ser mejor ilusionista.

-H-hai, Mukuro-sama-la dulce voz de Chrome no tardó en escucharse.

-Nagi, hoy conocerás a un chico, se cómo eres porque así le gustaras, porque tendrás que salir con el- Mukuro respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Chrome.-a él le gusta lo mismo que a ti así que se llevarán muy bien.

Chrome se levantó y vistió con su uniforme más elegante, pues se emociono al escuchar que a ambos les gustaba lo mismo, preparó un bolso con leche de fresa, regalo para su entrenadora Mammon, medicina, para prevenir accidentes, y su libro favorito, para no aburrirse en los descansos.

Apenas llegaron a la montaña, Chrome se sentó a leer, pues Mukuro y Mammon siempre hablaban de cosas que no le gustaban, así que prefería alejarse de allí. A los 45 minutos llegó otro chico, llevaba un sombrero de rana y tenía una expresión monótona. Al verlo pensó: **"con que este es el chico, pues me encantaría salir con él"**. Pero ante este pensamiento se sonrojó y prefirió seguir con su lectura. Luego de unos segundos él se le acercó y charlaron un rato. **"este será un buen día"**, pensaron a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón la demora, estos días he estado algo atareada y eso. Aquí está mi historia, está dedicada a **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland.**

**Chapter 2: falla la ilusión**

Pasaron algunas semanas desde el día que se conocieron, pero, por razones que Fran y Chrome sabían, tenían que actuar como novios, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que ellos en verdad no fingían quererse, pues sentían una atracción mutua.

Durante esas semanas se volvió rutina que Bel se pasara el día por allí, ya que él decía que esperaba a Mammon, pues eran novios, pero aparte él era el "informante" de los Varia, ya que Fran y Mammon no decían nada de los entrenamientos, y todos se morían de ganas de saber que pasaba durante esas horas, así que Bel, con su excusa, se pasaba el día en los entrenamientos e informaba a los Varia. Por ende todos sabían que Fran tenía novia, un poco decepcionados, ya que disfrutaban molestándolo por no tener novia. Pero por esos días pasó algo que no le pudo contar a los Varia.

Mukuro había bajado a buscar algo de comida, dejando a los ilusionistas y Bel solos, este último se estaba aburriendo, pues estaban practicando las ilusiones conjuntas, una ilusión realmente difícil, ya que si uno se distraía, la ilusión colapsaría y tendría resultados desconocidos, desconocidos hasta poco después, ya que Bel lanzo sus cuchillos cerca de Chrome, haciendo que se desconcentrara unos breves segundos. El resultado: la ilusión explotó, brotando humo de los colores índigo, rojo y verde, envolviendo a todos los presentes.

Mukuro llegó segundos después, viendo una situación que lo dejo de piedra y lo único que atino a hacer fue reír, con un leve tartamudeo.

-Ku-kufufufufu, ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Continuara…**

Tal vez esté algo corto, pero estoy algo estresada, así que la imaginación no me daba. La próxima semana no actualizaré, ya que me voy de viaje.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

**REVIEWS, ¿NE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: una sorpresa muy grande**

-_Ku-kufufufufu, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Lo que presenció Mukuro lo dejo de piedra, pues: Fran estaba al borde del llanto, Bel tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras calmaba a Fran, Mammon estaba rompiendo un cheque de mil yenes, y Chrome tenía un aura macabra rodeándola.

-S-shisho, q-que le pasó a Chrome-chan- Mukuro no podía creer que esa voz tan tierna podía salir de la garganta del inexpresivo Fran.

-Tranquilo Fran, ella estará bien- Bel tomo la palabra, calmando al alterado Fran, pero perturbando a Mukuro, pues Bel normalmente le gritaría y acuchillaría.

-Jijijiji-Chrome tenía una risa macabra, pero cambio su expresión a una amable- tranquilo, no me pasa nada.

-Si, a Chrome-chan no le pasa nada. Acompáñenme a donar este dinero chicos- Mammon habló con una voz de niña buena, que solo piensa en la felicidad de otros.

"**¿¡POR QUE TODOS HACEN LO QUE NUNCA HARIAN!?" **pensó Mukuro. Se puso a reflexionar sobre las razones del porque paso todo, pero no se dio cuenta de que todos se escaparon. Para cuando se rindió de pensar, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En Varia, todos se preguntaban que carajos pasaba, pero no dijeron nada, pues era muy raro que Bel no se anunciara como el príncipe, además que era imposible de que se llevara bien con Fran, que estaba llorando, otra cosa imposible.

Mientras, Mammon fue a un orfanato a donar todos sus ahorros, cosa que desoriento a todos, ya que Mammon nunca daba más del 1% de sus ahorros.

Chrome, por su lado, llegó a Kokuyo Land, y empezó a hablar sobre dinero e intereses con M.M, cosa extraña, ya que Chrome, aunque no lo dijera, odiaba a M.M, pero ahora se hablaban como amigas de toda la vida.

Al día siguiente, Bel acompaño a Fran y a Mammon al entrenamiento, estos dos últimos apenas y separados, pues el cambio inesperado los puso muy cursis. Fran era el más expresivo, ya no podía disimular su incomodidad al estar como tonto entre esa parejita, pero ahora le daba miedo su novia, así que solo podía tener un lugar tranquilo ahí, entre sus sempais.

Lo bueno de eso era que seguirían sus prácticas normales, lo malo, practicarían de nuevo las ilusiones conjuntas y algo podría salir mal otra vez y ahora atrapar a Mukuro también.

-Mukuro-sama, ¿puedo invitar a los guardianes Vongola al entrenamiento de hoy?

-Oh, lo siento Nagi, hoy no podrá ser, ya que no estaré y sería un problema que algo malo pasara en mi ausencia.

-Jijijiji, tranquilo Mukuro-sama, yo los cuidaré-a Mukuro le recorrió un escalofrío, pues Chrome le dedicó una mirada de lo más tenebrosa.

-No, Nagi, dejé a cargo a otra persona.

-Hai, Mukuro-sama-la voz de Chrome tembló un poco, ella conocía a Mukuro, así que, a quien dejo a cargo, no sería muy débil y tendría mano firme con ellos.

Aquí les dejo la tercera parte de mi fanfict, voy a faltar una semana, pero traeré un capitulo algo más largo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

**REVIEWS, ¿NE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: otro cambio, una revelación.**

-Hai, Mukuro-sama-la voz de Chrome tembló un poco, ella conocía a Mukuro, así que, a quien dejo a cargo, no sería muy débil y tendría mano firme con ellos.

Lo que menos esperó fue que Mukuro dejara a cargo a sus compañeros de Kokuyo Land, pero Mukuro fue astuto, ya que, si eran cambiados por accidente, cambiarían para bien, no para mal, pero Chrome tenía algo en mente, quería ver si cambiaban los ya cambiados al ser sometidos a una nueva explosión.

Al llegar, Chrome vio a M.M, a Chikusa y a Ken, Chrome tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este último que se hizo verdad. A la hora de practicar, Ken le empezó a gritar a Fran y a Chrome, cosa que asustó al chico, provocando otra explosión, atrapándolos a todos.

Al despejarse el huno, ahora de colores fucsia, gris y amarillo, salieron los de Kokuyo cambiados radicalmente: ahora Chikusa se expresaba como una persona normal, Ken era algo mas callado (aunque chismoso) y ya no era tsundere, y M.M…M.M estaba en las mismas condiciones que Mammon.

Luego de ver esto, Chrome sacó un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir; **"los ya cambiados no cambian al ser sometidos a la explosión"**, pues Fran, Belphegor, Mammon y ella no cambiaron ni un poco. Luego miró a M.M y pensó **"Ahhhhhh, ya no tendré con quien hablar de dinero y finanzas"**, mientras las dos ex avaras se ponían de acuerdo en ir a arreglar el asilo.

Mientras, Ken decía las verdades de todos mientras Chikusa trataba de calmarlo diciéndole cosas como **"Ken, molestas a la gente, podrías callarte"**, M.M solo conversaba con Mammon sobre obras de caridad.

Mientras, en una montaña no muy lejana de donde entrenaban los ilusionistas, se reunieron los otros ex arcobalenos y Mukuro a discutir una solución sobre los cambios a los ilusionistas y el príncipe, cuando de repente escucharon a lo lejos una explosión. Se acercaron y se encontraron con los integrantes del grupo Kokuyo actuando totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado.

-Oi, Verde, tienes que ayudarnos- dijo Reborn-, esto se está saliendo de control.

-Es muy cierto, kora!- Coronelo habló, por primera y última vez apoyando algo que dijo Reborn- mira, Uni ya está asustada.

-S-Si, ayúdalos- dijo Uni, muy temerosa- Mammon-chan y Chrome-chan están muy raras, además, ¿por qué Bel no tiene su corona?

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo Verde-, pues… lo haré.

De repente se escucha una verdad muy grande dicha por Ken: **"Mukuro sienta algo más que amistad por Chrome-chan"**, y era una verdad muy grande.

-Kufufufufu, mataré a ese Ken cuando lo tenga cerca- Mukuro dijo esto con un aura asesina rodeándole. No solo se enojó porque dijo eso con Chrome al frente, sino que se frustró porque ella dijo muy bajo su respuesta.

**En el entrenamiento**

-¡Mukuro-sama siente algo más que amistad por Chrome!

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

Chrome se sonrojó, ella deducía esto por como Mukuro la trataba, pero de ahí a que fuera real… y solo atinó a balbucear un simple "a mí me gusta otra persona" mirando de reojo a Fran, que, al darse cuenta de que lo fulminaban con la mirada para conocer su respuesta, logro decir "a mí también me gustas".

-¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- todos celebraban alrededor de los menores, que se habían confesado, aunque muy indirectamente.

Pasaron unos días, que los dos jóvenes lo pasaban a gusto, pues Chrome, estando con Fran, volvía a serla chica buena, y sin él, había empezado a reducir sus actos malvados, y los ex arcobalenos se dieron cuenta de esto, empezando a ver la respuesta a sus problemas.

Hasta ahí por ahora. Perdón por demorarme T_T, tuve mucho que hacer y no me alcanzó la imaginación. Empezaré con unas preguntas de suspenso: **¿Qué pasará luego?, ¿Los arcobalenos tendrán la respuesta?, ¿Se acerca el final?, ¿Qué ha pasado con Mukuro?, ¿Estoy dejando muchas preguntas?, ¿Sueno a locutora de TV?, **_**todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. **_XD

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

**REVIEWS, ¿NE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: una tormenta, cambios peligrosos.**

**Pasaron unos días, que los dos jóvenes lo pasaban a gusto, pues Chrome, estando con Fran, volvía a serla chica buena, y sin él, había empezado a reducir sus actos malvados, y los ex arcobalenos se dieron cuenta de esto, empezando a ver la respuesta a sus problemas.**

Pero Chrome no era la única que sufrió cambios, pues Mukuro ahora era distante de Chrome, y apenas mencionaban el nombre del ilusionista cabeza de rana comenzaba a desprenderse de el un aura asesina, y Fran, en presencia de Chrome era el mismo monótono de siempre, y sin su presencia la única expresión que demostraba era nerviosismo. Los ex arcobaleno decían que era el efecto del amor mutuo, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban, ya que los cambios en Fran empezaron en el momento que vio a Chrome nerviosa, y ella empezó a cambiar cuando notó el primer deje de monotonía en Fran, a lo cual llegaron a una conclusión: **"vuelves a la normalidad cuando sientes que la persona a la que amas sigue siendo la misma que antes".**

Aunque Chrome hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, los guardianes Vongola estaban preocupados (aunque Gokudera lo negaba y Hibari no lo decía) así que iban a todos los entrenamientos de la ilusionista. Uno de esos días, en medio de la ultima practica de las ilusiones conjuntas, cuando se desató una tormenta, desconcentrándolos a todos, causando la tercera explosión de la ilusión. Ahora la explosión era de los 7 colores del arcoíris, y cuando se dispersó el humo, salieron todos los guardianes Vongola (a excepción de Chrome) cambiados; Tsuna era un hitman, pues ya no era dame y era malvado, Gokudera era paciente y no estaba obsesionado con Tsuna, Yamamoto se llevaba bien con Gokudera y ya no le gustaba el baseball, Ryohei era calmado, Lambo era mas callado, Mukuro no era ni retorcido ni sangriento y Hibari odiaba las peleas.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, a hacer quien sabe que cosa, pero, en el caso de Hibari, se fue a la azotea de Namimori-media, a descansar, pues le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Qué hare ahora con ya-no-tan-dame Tsuna?- se preguntó un hitman desde las sombras, acompañado de los otros ex arcobalenos.

**Continuara…**

Buajajaja soy mala, perdón si me quedó algo corto, esque estoy desde la escuela y ya me tengo que ir, así que escribí lo que más pude. Ahora la sección de preguntas: **¿Qué pasará con Vongola?, ¿Qué pasará con los guardianes?, ¿volverán a la normalidad?, respóndanlo en el próximo capitulo.**

Respondiendo las preguntas anteriormente hechas, solo responderé las 2 ultimas:

¿estoy dejando muchas preguntas?

Tal vez

¿sueno a locutora de TV?

Si

Gracias a **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland **porapoyarme desde el inicio, por esto te llevas un pastel digital y puedes pedirme un omake de este fic si quieres.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

REVIEWS, ¿NE?


	6. Chapter 6

**C**hapter 6: El caos llega a Namimori.

**-¿Qué hare ahora con ya-no-tan-dame Tsuna?- se preguntó un hitman desde las sombras, acompañado de los otros ex arcobalenos.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos, pues si el hitman se enteraba que es lo que pasó para que los guardianes Vongola quedaran en ese estado, de seguro nadie viviría para contarlo.

-O-oh, tal parece que me tengo que ir- dijo Fran con un deje de pánico en su voz monótona, y luego desapareció con sus ilusiones.

-Oe Fran, no te escapes- dijo Bel con su tono de príncipe furioso, y como si fuera una reacción, Mammon comenzó a sentir cambios.

-Yare, yare, yo no pagaré por todo lo que ellos destruyan- y tomó a Bel del brazo y desaparecieron de la misma forma que Fran.

-Reborn, debemos hacer algo, esto podría tener un final desastroso.

-Tienes razón, Verde, esto es peligroso, Kora!

-Solo Tsuna es el peligroso- dijo Fon- el más inofensivo sería (sin contar a Lambo y a Ryohei) Hibari, pues siendo tal y como es, no se mete en peleas, y sumándole que ahora no le gustan las peleas, ni se sentirá- dijo con estrellas donde deberían estar sus ojos.

A todos les recorrió una gotita al estilo anime, pues Fon hablaba de Hibari como si hubiera encontrado a su hermano gemelo perdido. Lastima para él, pues deberían devolverlo a su estado original y pronto.

Con Hibari

Al llegar a Namimori, se dirigió inmediatamente a la azotea de Namimori-media, pues así como estaba necesitaría mucho descanso. Durmió más o menos 30 minutos y luego fue despertado por una voz que se asemejaba a la suya, asi que solo podría ser Fon, ese ex arcobaleno que se le parecía (¿parecía?, ¡si eran iguales!), y eso lo tranquilizaba, pues este era el único carnívoro con el que no tenía problemas. Abrió los ojos y lo vio arreglando una pequeña mesa con un juego de té.

-¿Qué haces aquí, carnívoro?

-Hibari-san, despertaste, ¿quieres tomar el té?- preguntó con estrellitas en lugar de ojos.

-Está bien- gruño Hibari.

Tomaron el té de lo más tranquilos y charlaron hasta que la noche empezó a cubrir a toda Namimori, y Fon se retiró a su casa, pues decidió establecerse en esa ciudad hasta que todos los cambiados de los Vongola volvieran a la normalidad.

Con los demás guardianes

Lambo fue a jugar con i-pin, pero no hacían escándalo, es más, i-pin se sonrojaba de inmediato al charlar como dos niños normales.

Ryohei se fue a su casa, a no hacer nada productivo.

Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron, uno a practicar kendo y el otro a mirar como su amigo practicaba, y al ir a casa del peli plata, se encontraron con sus típicas fans, y, a parte, el quíntuple de chicas que normalmente les seguían, y estas traían un cartel gigante:

"_Yamamoto y Gokudera club de fans"_

Entonces entendieron que, desde hace mucho, se empezó a crear un club de fans para ambos, y ahora los seguían para todos lados, pero, en un momento, ellos se vieron acorralados en un callejón entre sus fans, que tenían jaulas, y las paredes que estaban tras de si. En un momento a Gokudera se le ocurrió usar sus bombas, pero ellas se las quitaron, como a Yamamoto le quitaron su espada. Pensando que hacer, no se fijaron que las fans los rodearon, y para cuando tomaron conciencia de que pasaba, yacían encerrados en las jaulas, y los llevaban a quien-sabe-donde.

Mukuro fue rápidamente a Kokuyo Land, rezando (si, leyeron bien, rezando) por encontrarse con Chrome y poder explicarle todo lo que sentía, pero Dios lo estaba castigando por todas sus acciones, y no se encontró con ella, lastima para él, que le quería decir que le perdonara por ser celoso y que le dejaría en paz mientras durara su amorío con Fran.

Y Tsuna… Tsuna se fue a planear como hacer que las demás familias aliadas también fueran cambiadas para que Vongola tuviera más poder, y para que él, Tsunayoshi Sawada, pudiera hacer lo que él quisiera.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me quedó pasable este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Sobre el omake, lo tendré listo pronto y lo subiré al final de este fic,

Nate-Awesome-Kirkland el omake contendrá de eso, pero no mucho ya que soy novata.

Las preguntaaaaaaas:** ¿Cómo le devolverán su personalidad a Hibari? Tomando en cuenta el cap. Anterior, ¿Quién será la pobr… afortunada chica que es dueña del corazón del presidente del comité disciplinario ^^U?, ¿Qué hará el club de fans de Yamamoto y Gokudera ahora que los encerraron?, ¿Lograran detener a Tsuna antes de que llegue el caos a la mafia o al mundo?, ¿Podré alargar más el fic?, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán unas OCs míos y de mis amigas, y esto se pondrá interesante.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

REVIEWS, ¿NE?


	7. Chapter 7

Este capi está dedicado a Mokasahaya y a Nate-Awesome-Kirkland.

**Chapter 7:** Un grupo de chicas lindas

**Y Tsuna… Tsuna se fue a planear como hacer que las demás familias aliadas también fueran cambiadas para que Vongola tuviera más poder, y para que él, Tsunayoshi Sawada, pudiera hacer lo que él quisiera.** Luego de unas horas, ya tenía todos los cálculos hechos, pero antes de poder hacer algo malo llegó Reborn con los demás ex arcobalenos y lo detuvieron. Tsuna fue amenazado por los recién llegados (si incluso por Uni, pero esta no fue tan directa con su amenaza) así que no tuvo más opción que posponer sus planes hasta el día siguiente. Luego de que se fuera, los bebes tocaron un tema delicado:

-Reborn, tomando en cuenta los hechos ocurridos hace poco, ¿Quién será la chica que deba enamorar a los chicos?-dijo Fon, un tanto triste al saber que Hibari no sería más como él.

-Fon, tranquilízate, con ya-no-tan-dame-Tsuna estaría Kyoko, con Ryohei estaría Hana, Lambo es más que obvio que con I-pin, pero el problema radicaría en el hombre-piña, el chico bomba, el espadachín y Hibari.

-Más que los otros sería Hibari, pues si apenas y le habla a usted- dijo Uni mirando a Reborn-, ni miraría a una chica.

-Ya lo tengo todo listo, llamaré a unas cuantas amigas y listo.

Luego de esto, los bebes se quedaron a dormir todos en la casa de Tsuna, pues las chicas llegarían al día siguiente, aunque cada uno estaba preocupado por algo diferente.

Al día siguiente

Ya eran las 10 AM, y las chicas no llegaban. Los ex arcobaleno comenzaron a preocuparse, pues era muy necesario cambiarlos.

10:30, 11:00, 11:30, y las chicas no llegaban, pero recién a las 11:45 empezaron a correr los rumores de que un grupo de chicas lindas había llegado a la ciudad. Los bebes fueron (cada uno a su modo) rápidamente a la terminal y, exactamente, había un grupo de 4 chicas, que, al ver al bebe del pacificador amarillo, corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Reborn-chan!- gritaron todas a la vez.

-Ciaossu Hikari, Aoneko, Mika y Yui.

-Reborn-chan, ¿para qué nos llamaste?- habló la más madura, Yui.

-Tenemos un problema y necesito su ayuda.

-Hai-dijeron las chicas.

El pequeño bebe las condujo por Namimori y les explicó el problema, y ellas aceptaron el reto, aunque no habían visto a los chicos desde hace tiempo. Reborn, viendo cual era la personalidad de cada chica, eligió las parejas perfectas: Hikari era calmada y alegre, por lo que lograría apaciguar la explosiva personalidad de Hayato, Aoneko era igual al guardián de la lluvia, así que él se sinceraría con ella, Mika era tan sangrienta, retorcida y tenebrosa como Mukuro, así tal vez se llevarían bien, y Yui era tan fuerte y tierna que despertaría un gran interés en Hibari.

A cada una le dijo quien sería su pareja y donde encontrarlos, y cada una se fue dando saltitos de que por fin verían a sus amigos de la infancia, pero luego recordaron el por qué de su separación.

Flash back

Era un día alegre, pues los chicos querían confesarle a sus amigas sus sentimientos, pero ellas estaban cada vez mas distantes y ellos no sabían el porqué, pero, al ir a la casa donde vivían ellas, descubrieron que estaban en la mafia, pero quedaron en tal estado de shock que las chicas descubrieron que los observaban, y muy para su lastima, tenían estrictamente prohibido contarles a los chicos lo que ellas hacían, o si no les deberían quitar todos sus recuerdos sobre ellas, y eso pasó, a lo que ellas, para que no volvieran sus recuerdos, se tenían que ir y no verlos más.

Fin Flash back

Ante esto se entristecieron, pero pensándolo bien, ya había pasado tiempo y tal vez nunca se abran sus recuerdos, y determinaron que era conveniente seguir, y cuando cada una llega a su destino, pasa lo que ellas menos querían que pasara…

**Continuara**

Muahahaha voy a aclarar algo, las personajes OC me pertenecen a mi y a mis amigas, en otro fic las verán, porque ese lo está haciendo una de mis amigas.

Vamos con las preguntas de siempre:**¿Qué sucederá cuando recuerden este suceso?, ¿los chicos seguirán enamorados de ellas?, ¿los ex arcobaleno lograran controlar a Tsuna?, ¿podré tener más fans?**

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado reviews, pues me alegra saber que algunas personas se acercan y se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

REVIEWS, ¿NE?


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón si me demoré con el capitulo, tuve unos pequeños percances. Otro tema, la pareja de Fran y Chrome va a ser dejada de lado por unos cuantos capítulos, ya que nos fijaremos en los guardianes Vongola, será un capitulo por pareja.

Chapter 8: Hikari y Gokudera.

Las fans de Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban un poquito (por no decir mucho) mal de la cabeza, ya que cuando los raptaron, los llevaron a un set de fotografías, los disfrazaron de cosas raras que nadie sabia que eran y los amenazaron con subir datos muy raros a internet para tomarse las fotos, y ellos inocentemente accedieron. Cuando las fans llevaban unas 500 fotos cada una, irrumpieron dos chicas ajenas al club, eran muy guapas aunque tenían una apariencia infantil, una tenia el cabello aquamarino tomado en dos coletas altas, mientras que la otra llevaba su cabello castaño suelto.

De repente las recién llegadas sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a golpear a las fans, no para matarlas, solo para aturdirlas, y comenzaron a desatar a los chicos, la peli aquamarina a Gokudera, y la peli castaña a Yamamoto. Cuando estuvieron desatados, las chicas recordaron sus planes.

Flash back.

-Hika-chan, ¿que haremos?-dijo la peli castaña.

-No se tu Aoneko, pero yo conozco a Gokudera, lo invitaré a cazar UMAs.

-Waaa, que lista, tu mente funciona a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Aoneko, que pensó:** "ya se el por que de su nombre"**- lastima que la mía no funcione tan rápido.

-Yo los dejaré solos, ahí será tu oportunidad.

-Si.

Fin flash back

-Gokudera –dijo la chica- ¿te gustaría ir a cazar UMAs conmigo?

-Primero, no te conozco, y segundo, ¿por qué debería de ir?

-Soy una conocida de Reborn y encontré una pista sobre el paradero del dios de las montañas.

Los ojos del peli plata comenzaron a brillar, pues la chica era conocida de Reborn-san y le gustaban los UMAs, era la chica perfecta, ¿Dónde estuvo toda su vida?, pensó, y de pronto le vino una fuerte jaqueca, que fue seguida por una serie de recuerdos de su infancia, donde extrañamente aparecía la chica que "recientemente" conoció.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

Salieron del recinto (no sin antes que Hikari le guiñara el ojo a Aoneko) y Gokudera tomó la palabra.

-Hikari, ¿como te pude olvidar durante tanto tiempo?

La chica estallo en un llanto arrepentido por lo que le hizo su familia a sus amigos y a la vez feliz porque aun quedaran esperanzas de hacer que sus amigos las recuerden. La chica le conto todo lo que pasó, y el le dijo que ellos también estaban en la mafia, así que, por lo menos el las perdonaba.

Charlaron como cuando niños, y Gokudera comenzó a actuar igual que antes de ser cambiados, incluso se confesó a la chica de forma brusca, y cuando ella le respondió, la besó suave y tiernamente. Cuando entraron a buscar a los chicos al set no los encontraron, así que se fueron donde Reborn.

Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto subiré el siguiente, pueden elegir entre:

-Yamamoto

-Mukuro

Gracias a los que me han subido el ánimo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

REVIEWS, ¿NE?


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón la demora, estoy en los exámenes que valen 70% de la nota final, así que no actualizaré muy rápido.

**Chapter 9:** Aoneko y Yamamoto.

Los espadachines se sorprendieron al ver que el chico bomba aceptaba tan fácilmente, y Aoneko se sonrojó al ver la señal de Hikari, pero aunque tenía la oportunidad perfecta para enamorar a Yamamoto, se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, que luego de un rato el chico rompió.

-Gracias por ayudarme, ¿como te llamas?

-Aoneko Minami, un placer conocerte.

-"me suena su nombre"-pensó- Eres muy buena con la espada, debes de ser amiga de Reborn, por que eres fuerte.

-Si, acertaste, Reborn nos dijo donde estaban, así que los vinimos a rescatar, por cierto, nuestra llama es la misma, ¿luchemos?

-Ok-dijo-pero no en serio, solo por diversión.

Comenzó una pequeña lucha, entre charlas y risas terminaron exhaustos, y la chica sonrió de la nada.

-¿Desde cuando entrenas? Debe de ser desde hace mucho, pues eres muy buena.

-Si, entreno desde que nos cono... nada, nada-dijo, pues no quería que su amigo sufriera por su culpa.

-"que raro, ella estaba por decir desde que nos conocimos, pero solo hoy nos vimos, seria imposible"...

-Oh, m-me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a practicar baseball- dijo muy nerviosa, pero no mentía del todo, pues le había pedido a sus compañeras el permiso para faltar, pero si podía iría a entrenar. Algo pasó dentro de Yamamoto, como si algún vacío en su corazón se hubiera llenado de repente, y todos los recuerdos perdidos le llenaron la mente, no sin un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que lo hizo palidecer, pero luego observó a Aoneko y su cara se tiño de un color carmesí, la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Aoneko-chan, t-te recuerdo, nos conocimos de pequeños... estas mucho mas bella que antes... y eras lo mas hermoso que había visto.

-E-enserio...gracias, pero me tengo que ir.

-Te acompaño, no me gusta mucho el baseball, pero me gustaría verte jugar de nuevo-"sin contar que me gustas tu".

Fueron calmadamente a un centro deportivo, habían camarines, maquinas lanzadoras, maquinas que miden la velocidad del lanzamiento, en fin, tenían de todo, y la chica se dirigió hacia las maquinas lanzadoras, mientras que Yamamoto fue a unas gradas a verla batear. Estuvo practicando toda la tarde, e incluso se le unió el peli castaño, no sin que este pensara "el baseball no es tan malo después de todo". Ya estaba muy obscuro cuando fueron a los camarines a ducharse, pero Yamamoto no entró, esperó hasta que Aoneko estuviera solo en ropa interior y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Tal vez estés en la mafia, pero eso no me importa, ya que yo también lo estoy, ademas, te amo y te debo proteger-susurro provocativamente al oído el chico.

-Detente, t-también te amo, pero tenemos que irnos-respondió Aoneko, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Yamamoto soltó a la chica, que se vistió rápidamente y se fueron al restaurante del padre de Yamamoto, a anunciarle su noviazgo. Llegaron y entraron directo a la cocina.

-Viejo, ya llegue, y traje compañía.

-Takeshi, ¿quien te acompaña?-respondió el aludido, pues al ver a la chica no le vio muy bien la cara.

-Hola, ¿me recuerda? Soy Aoneko, la amiga de Takeshi.

-Oh, Aoneko-chan, cuanto tiempo, no te veía desde hace mucho, ¿como te fue en Italia?

-Muy bien, gracias, vine a pasar un tiempo aquí en Namimori, pero si se dan las circunstancias necesarias, me podre quedar de por vida aquí.

-Oh, que genial sería que volvieras a vivir aquí, todavía recuerdo cuando te fuiste, pues aunque Takeshi estaba en el hospital, te iba a regalar algo ese día, ¿todavía tienes esas cosas?

-Si-dijo ella, luego se volteó y al volver a su posición original, llevaba puestos un par de orejas de gato color azul (notese la referencia a su nombre) con detalles café, una colita de los mismos colores, guantes y zapatos en forma de patas de gato a juego- nyaaa.

-Que recuerdos, pero dejemos los recuerdos por un momento-interrumpió Yamamoto con un semblante un poco mas serio de lo comun- te tenemos que decir algo, Aoneko y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿tu te declaraste o se declaró el?-preguntó el padre de Yamamoto a Aoneko.

-El se me declaró, pero tenemos una pregunta, ¿nos daría su autorización?

-Llevaba años esperando que fueran novios, pero te fuiste, así que, pues claro que la tienen.

-¡Bien!-exclamaron los espadachines- ¡Abacho de grupo!-agregó Aoneko, abrazando a padre e hijo a la vez.

Luego de esto Yamamoto y Aoneko se fueron donde sus amigos, para hacer publica su relación, y se llevarían una grata sorpresa, pero eso no lo sabrían hasta que llegaran allí.

_Continuara..._

Terminé algunos episodios más y les doy a elegir el siguiente:

-Hibari.

-Mukuro.

Elijan, el personaje con mas votos será publicado primero.


	10. Chapter 10

Perdon por la demora, solo que pasaron muchas cosas. Abajo me explico.

Ahora en Kokuyo, se encontraba un calmado y muy amable Mukuro, minutos antes había estado buscando a Chrome para disculparse por sus celos irracionales y darle su bendición(?), pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a maldecir todas sus acciones rezándole a un dios en el que no creía para que Chrome estuviera bien. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que a penas se percató de un vidrio rompiéndose, pero se alertó de inmediato al escuchar un disparo.

-¿Quien anda allí?-preguntó. Por respuesta solo se escucharon pasos fuera de la sala.

De la nada apareció un espeso vapor que inundó la sala, era tan espeso que al respirar el vapor se colaba directo a los pulmones. Se escuchó una risa fina y apareció la silueta de una joven un poco más baja que el, pelirroja como el fuego, con ojos color índigo, iguales al tono de su llama, y unos colmillos finos que denotaban su actitud salvaje.

-Al fin te conozco, Rokudo Mukuro-dijo la chica-estaba esperando que fueras más fuerte y no te dejaras engañar por una simple ilusión, pero se nota que no todo lo que dicen sobre ti es cierto.

-Kufufufufu, veo que me conoces, pero yo a ti no, ademas, ¿que hace una pequeña aquí?

-No soy pequeña-se quejó muy enojada- me llamo Mika, y te mataré.

Mukuro soltó una risa un tanto despectiva.

-Ja, una pequeña indefensa ¿matarme a mí? Eso no pasará.

-¡Yo no estoy indefensa, USO ARMAS, ademas no soy pequeña, SOY DE TU EDAD!-El comentario de Mukuro fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y Mika desenfundó un par de pistolas y le hizo dos agujeros en el peinado-Te vengo a retar a una lucha.

-Soy pacifista, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar del pedido de una chica tan bella-Mukuro apareció su tridente y corrió hacia Mika, que esquivó fácilmente el ataque.

Luego de esta evasión comenzó una guerra sin cuartel donde ninguno lograba dar en el blanco, sus armas y ataques se combinaban con las ilusiones de ambas partes y todo se volvía aun mas confuso de lo normal. Luego de como 2 horas estaban con pocas fuerzas, pero aun pelaban.

-¿Para que seguimos con esto si sabes que sera empate?-pregunta un Mukuro fastidiado.

-Tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.

Justo en ese momento se escuchan pasos en la puerta, que se abre sola gracias a unas ilusiones de Mukuro, pero este deseó cerrarlas de inmediato; en el umbral se veía a Chrome besándose apasionadamente con Fran, causando que la piña mayor ardiera en celos.

-Kufufu, rana-dijo escalofriante mente-sepárate ahora mismo de mi Nagi.

Justo cuando Fran miró a su maestro resonó en la sala un disparo que le dio de lleno en la pierna a Mukuro, mientras los dos adolescentes desaparecían, demostrando así que eran una ilusión.

Mukuro simplemente se puso de pie sin importarle el dolor y miró fijamente a Mika que se reía casi maniaticamente.

-No podías...caer tan...bajo, solo por...una niña mucho menor que tu-dijo la chica entre carcajadas.

-Ella me fue de mucha ayuda, solo la cuido, ademas no eres nadie para reírte, tu no me conoces.

-Conozco todo tu pasado, desde que llegaste a la vida, se tus debilidades, así como tus virtudes, por eso digo...¿que es eso?-se interrumpió la chica apuntando el pie del ilusionista. Solo había un pequeño conejo blanco nevado.

-No podemos dañar a un pobre animalito, voy a sacarlo de aquí-dijo Mukuro,pero...

-¡Kami-usagi, ataca!-grito Mika, a lo que el conejo recogió unas pistolas que le envió su dueña por el aire y le disparo en el estomago y en el brazo derecho a Mukuro, que no pudo esquivar el disparo al estar sujetando al animal.

Mukuro vio pasar todo en cámara lenta, cuando el conejo le disparo vio una mirada de decepción en su rostro, luego miró a Mika y la vio al borde de las lagrimas, pero estas se secaron rápidamente. El ver esa reacción lo hizo reflexionar, ¿la conocía de algún lado?¿que se le hacía familiar? Decidió pensar luego,y miró su cuerpo. No le lanzó balas, si no dardos calmantes, y vio allí su esperanza, creó una ilusión de sangre que manaba de sus heridas y se transportó a su búho.

-Me decepcionaste, pensar que yo te ayude a vivir en un comienzo y le das mas importancia a una chica que te presto su cuerpo (como una cualquiera) para tu escapar de prisión, ademas olvidaste tu promesa pero yo cumplí mi parte, pensar que yo confié en ti y tu traicionaste la confianza que te deposite y que te costó ganarte, te creía alguien mejor-susurro Mika.

-Kufufu, ¿de donde nos conocemos?-preguntó una voz a espaldas de la chica.

-El búho, no puede ser...

-Si-contestó el búho quitando los dardos calmantes del cuerpo de Mukuro- ¿Te conozco de antes?

-Baka-susurró Mika y se volteó-piensa, hace algunos años tienes lagunas mentales, trata de recordar.

Mukuro reflexionó, y con un mareo que causó que el búho se cayera, le vinieron todos los recuerdos.

Flash Back

Mukuro se encontraba tirado en un callejón, lo habían metido en una pelea y perdió mucha sangre. En eso una pequeña lo encuentra y lo lleva a un hospital. Le deben donar sangre y solo la niña tenía su tipo de sangre, así que le donó toda la sangre necesaria, y al terminar les dijeron que por poco y Mukuro fallecía.

Años más tarde estaban los niños un poco mas crecidos, y se estaban haciendo una promesa.

-Mika, te traje este conejo, para que no me olvides en tu viaje.

-Gracias Mukuro-chan, pero antes de irme te debo decir algo... tu me gustas.

-Mmmm, no lo se, tu siempre me golpeas, pero eres muy linda, no lo se.

-Mejor prométeme algo, si me olvidas Kami-usagi te dispara.

-Bien, pero si tu me vuelves a golpear Kami-usagi te dispara.

Fin flash Back

-p-p-pero...-Mukuro cambió su expresión confundida por una psicópata-kufufufufu, Kami-usagi, atácala.

-Pero que?

-promesa, te viene algo?

El conejo le disparó a su ama pero esta lo esquivó-Listo, ya me disparó.

-Bien, ahora ven, tengo que ir con un Hitman para que te entrene.

-Llévame donde Reborn-san, el me entrena a mi algunas veces.

-Bueno, pero vamos-la tomo de la mano y salieron de Kokuyo land.

Hola a todos los que leen, ahora bienen mis disculpas.

No tengo perdón de dios en el que Mukuro no cree(?), mis exusas son:

Bueno, hay muchas cosas, pero las mas importantes son:

-El colegio, mandaban tareas larguísimas, tanto así que todavía tengo tareas.

-Grupos aparte, últimamente me ocupan mucho tiempo (en un rato me tengo que ir a ensayo)

-Depresión, desde hace tiempo me molestan por que soy obediente, tranquila o solo por el hecho de que me gusta el animé, asi que me deprimí, acarreando así la...

-Falta de inspiración, no me salia nada de la cabeza, he escrito como 6 historias mas pero para esta no me salía nada.

Gracias por apoyarme a todos los que dejan comentarios.

LAAAAAAAAAS PREGUNTAS

¿Podrá Yui conquistar a nuestro amadísimo Hibari?

¿Kyoko se rendirá al conocer al nuevo Tsuna?

¿Que habrá pasado con Ryohei y Lambo?

Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos (estoy abierta a sugerencias para hacer la historia un poco mas interesante)

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc.

Reviews, ¿ne?, son mi almuerzo, once y cena (porque si como delante de una vieja pesada me dice que estoy gorda y bla bla bla)


End file.
